houseterspokemonoverfandomcom-20200215-history
SpongeBob's Krokorok
SpongeBob's Krokorok also known as the SpongeBob's Sunglasses Krokorok, is the ninth Pokémon obtained by SpongeBob in the Andy region. History 'As a Wild Sandile' Krokorok made his first appearance in Sandile vs. Oshawott as a Sandile, where he was revealed to be the leader of a group of Sandile who lived near a local spa resort. He and the group caused trouble at the spa resort on Living Room so that they could get the attention of the owners. He was actually trying to save the other Pokémon in the area because he knew that a geyser would soon erupt. With the help of SpongeBob, Buttercup and the son of the spa resort owner, Dan , Sandile was able to save the Pokémon. In the end, Sandile was shown to have gained respect for SpongeBob, and as such, began to follow him. 'As a Wild Krokorok' Sandile reappeared in Dancing with the Ducklett and Sandile, separating Ash from the group in order to battle Pikachu again. However, a wild Ducklett stole his sunglasses and stopped the battle. Sandile was deeply saddened without his sunglasses, losing his usual confidence and becoming quite cowardly. With SpongeBob and Pikachu's help , he defeated the Ducklett and reclaimed his sunglasses. Later, after being healed at the Pokémon Center, Sandile finally got the battle he wanted with Pikachu. Sandile dominated the battle to start with and eventually evolved into Krokorok. Pikachu soon gained the upper hand however, and sent Krokorok blasting off when his Electro Ball attack collided with Krokorok's Stone Edge, causing the stones to hit Krokorok and send him flying. 'With SpongeBob' After a long absence, Krokorok returned at the end of Explorers of the Team Rocket with the same goal of defeating Pikachu in battle. In the following episode, he battled against Pikachu, and ended up causing the two of them to go flying. He was later found by SpongeBob, and helped them locate Pikachu. It was revealed that Krokorok had followed them through various locations, including Pig Town and Pig City, in order to have a rematch with Pikachu. He also followed them through Pigstone Cave, where he was shown to be the cause of a pen being stuck in the Klinklang in Evolution to Pokemon!. Krokorok later allowed SpongeBob to use him to help Marucho learn to battle, and he eventually teamed up with Pikachu under Marucho's Command in a Double Battle against Shun's father Seismitoad and Scolipede, where the duo eventually won. Krokorok then got the chance to battle Pikachu like he had wanted for so long, and after a hard-fought battle, Pikachu emerged victorious. Krokorok was depressed by the loss and begun to leave, when SpongeBob invited him to join their team. Krokorok happily agreed, and was caught by SpongeBob in a Poké Ball. * Dig * Bite * Stone Edge * Crunch A † shows that the move was used recently, unless all moves fit this case or there are less than five known moves.